


Suddenly Not Hopeless Any More

by likethenight



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Rare Characters, Rare Pairing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 15:44:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likethenight/pseuds/likethenight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It's all been so sudden. The sight of him after so long, the discovery that he remembers too, and still feels the same as I do."</p><p>[A little-known pairing, this one; Josh (later known as 'Jay' in the comics as there was already a Josh at the X-Mansion) is Sam Guthrie (Cannonball)'s younger brother, and Marvel gave him a Romeo-and-Juliet storyline with his childhood sweetheart, a girl named Julia Cabot in the Uncanny X-Men arc <i>She Lies With Angels</i>...I just couldn't resist them. (oh, and Josh's mutation is wings <3 ) ]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suddenly Not Hopeless Any More

It's all been so sudden. The sight of him after so long, the discovery that he remembers too, and still feels the same as I do. All those feelings and emotions, never forgotten, came flooding back in a disorienting rush as soon as he began to sing; no longer hopeless and a hundred times stronger now that I am old enough to know how to name them all. It's as though everything else in my life has slipped away and I'm left with the only thing that is important. My world has broadened and narrowed all at once to contain just one person and all I'll ever need. I'm so in love I can't breathe, can't think; the only thing I know is that here is the part of me I never knew was missing until now, and I will never willingly be parted from him again, whatever the cost.


End file.
